A new love A new Beginning
by AMV.maker
Summary: based in the gennin days naruto does his routine tagging of the hokage mountain whilst ino looks for a place to shop through the events that happen ino and naruto meet in an odd way... come on its gonna be a good read promise naruino or naruxinoxsaku
1. intro to naruto

this is my first naruino so tell me what you think readers and please review depending on the review i may or maynot continue

* * *

A new love

A new beginning

"These streets seem so deserted nowadays." The bleach blonde haired Kunoichi spoke to herself. Her pale blue eyes searched for any form of life.

"WHY DO ALL THE GOOD STORES HAVE TO BE CLOSED ON MY DAY OFF!" she yells into the open air, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey you get back here!" ANBU yell off in the distance.

"Ha, ha you'll never get me?" golden haired boy bounding from rooftop to rooftop yelled.

"Stupid brat do you know what you have done? You have defaced the mighty Hokage Mountain." The ANBU yell. 

"Who in the world is that? And how in the hell is he able to dodge the ANBU?" Ino wonders.

Jumping up Ino searches for the golden haired boy, only to find 2 knocked out ANBU on a rooftop. _Damn he must be pretty strong to pull something like this. I think he may have broken their noses the way it keeps bleeding._

Turning north she continues her search. Tired, she sits in the forest against a tree, its springtime now and all the plants are in bloom.

She yawns while stretching her arms. "Man, who'd thought running that much could make you tired?" Ino smiled a bit while looking at the sun. _A little nap never hurt anyone_.

Her eyes became heavy, everything soon became dark and she fell asleep.

In the same tree Naruto many branches above with his hands behind his head, he laughs to himself _too easy the old man is getting to lenient._

"AHHHHHHHHH" A scream from below makes Naruto jump "the hell was that?" through the branches two men one skinny the other fat carrying a potato sack that seemed to have a life of its own.

"Someone help me." A scream from the sack escaped

Not even thinking naruto leaps from the tree and free falls 30 feet to land safely in front of the two men.

"Beat it kid." The fat one yells at naruto.

Arms crossed Naruto simply states "no."

Getting annoyed the skinny man launches an attack with a knife in hand.

Naruto steps to the left and grabs his wrist. "You know you really shouldn't play with knives." Snapping his wrist the knife drops and stands straight up in the ground. Moving back the fat man drops the bag and grabs his friend.

"Ok kid now you have officially pissed me off." Quickly grabbing Naruto's neck the fat man applies pressure slowly cutting off air. Simply kicking the man in the face Naruto's neck was released and fat man was knocked out cold.

"Hey you take fat ass here and run while you can." Naruto growled slowly pulling a kuni in his pouch.

Scrambling to get out the skinny man runs leaving his fat cohort behind.

Poking the bag naruto with his finger "hey you alright in there?"

The bag became alive as punches and kicks tried to escape the bag "get the fuck away from me you bastard!" she yells

"Hey calm down I'm trying to help you out here." He says undoing a knot made at the top of the sack. Once the top was loose enough Ino popped her head out and just stared at her savior.

They stare at each other a blush slowly arises on Ino's cheeks as she stares at naruto _wow he's cute._ All naruto can think is, _she's really pretty._

"Hey let me finish undoing this knot and I'll take you home."

Nodding she waits and watches naruto as his fingers fumble to undo the knot. Growing impatient he slices the rope releasing Ino from the confinements of the sack.

"Thanks I don't know what I would have done without you." Ino says giving him a hug.

"No problem just at the right place at the right time I guess." Naruto said. Not really knowing what to do he hugs Ino in return. "Now let me take you home ok."

She nods and as they begin to walk into town Ino latches herself onto Naruto's arm. "hey its gonna be ok don't be worried." Naruto said with a grin

"Hey I have a question, who are you I think I deserve to know who the guy that saved me is." Looking up at him for an answer.

"I am the great Uzimaki Naruto the next hokage. And you are?"

"Ino. Ino Yamanaka." Pointing to a flower shop on the corner "that's my house."

A little confused naruto says "you live in a flower shop Ino-chan?"

Blushing at the 'chan' suffix added to her name "well yea the first floor is the shop the upper level is where my room is and stuff like that."

Knocking at the door Inoichi, Ino's father answers the door "hello Ino, who is this you seem to be attached to?"

Blushing and releasing her hold on Naruto, Ino tells her story about how she was kidnapped for all for 10 minutes and saved by Naruto.

"Well I thank you for saving my daughter and you are welcome in my home whenever you need." Naruto bowed and thanked Inoichi for the offer saying his goodbyes Naruto left to check if his apartment was still there or in pieces as it was last week.

Looking forward he sees a column of smoke arising into the sky. _Please don't tell me that's what I think it is._ Unfortunately it was, apparently as another attempt to kill the 'demon' the villagers burned his apartment down to the ground.

Looking up at the sky Naruto asks himself "ya think the offer is still on the table?"


	2. naruto returns

* * *

tell me how this cha is yall

* * *

Walking to the flower shop naruto enters to see a tall blonde haired woman making flower arrangements behind the counter. The door closing made the most annoying yet attention getting screech. 

"Hello little one what can I help you with?" She said as she turned towards the door, her smile was warm and seemed loving.

Walking over to the counter naruto fidgets trying to find the right words…

"Naruto!" Ino came from behind the door to greet her new found friend.

A smile appearing on his face he speaks back "hey Ino-chan how are you doin?"

"Just fine I mean I haven't seen you for what an hour silly." She sticks her tounge out and laughs.

"So Naruto is it?" the Ino's mother chimes in.

"Yes ma'am." Almost snapping to attention naruto turns towards her.

Laughing, "Please you don't need to be so ridged. Come with me I'm about to close shop, Ino come help me too."

Closing the blinds, turning around the open sign, and turning off all the lights Yamanaka's flower shop was closed for the night. Removing her white apron Yuuki wore to keep her cloths clean, she smoothes out her purple dress and starts tea for all three of them. Once done she sets out the tea and sits next to Ino on a couch.

"So Naruto it seems you have saved my daughter today, yes?"

Making a nervous chuckle and rubs the back of his head "well yea but I mean I was nothing really, I mean anyone else would have done the same thing."

"Yes I believe so but I don't think anyone else would have had as much an impact on her as you."

"Mother!" Ino yells to her mom trying to hide her blush.

Laughing at her daughter "well its true, all you have been doing is saying how cute he is and how brave he was saving you."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!!" She yells at her mother

"Your right but I know you were thinking it…. Naruto and Ino sitting in a tree K-I-S-S…" Ino wouldn't let her mother continue her rampage of embarrassing gesture, Ino leaps at her mother tackling her to the ground.

_POOF_

"Just gotta love that substitution jutsu." Yuuki chuckled.

"Why did you stop by anyway naruto-kun?" Ino asks trying to change subject with her mother.

"Well ya see…"

But then Yuuki interrupts, "oh so it's 'kun' now huh Ino?" sitting next to naruto squeezing his cheeks.

"Well he saved my life can you please stop acting like in 10 years we're going to be married with two kids." Ino yells straight to her mother. But then Yuuki becomes all giddy and excited. "What is it now mother?"

"I'm just happy I don't have to wait the 15 years I pre planed you to be wed."

"I don't know you anymore, I swear don't know you anymore." Ino keeps repeating to herself, "Mom I'm going out with naruto-kun ill be back later." Grabbing Naruto's arm dragging him away.

"Ok you kids have a good time while I plan the wedding." Yuuki shouts to Ino as the two leave the shop.

Out on the street Ino let's go of Naruto's arm as they now walk down for something to eat.

Arriving at Naruto's beloved ramen shop the two sit and continue where they left off.

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun my mother…she can be a little overwhelming."

Naruto laughs and replies "Don't be, you're lucky to have parents. I've never had a family it's mostly been be on my own."

"what do you mean?" Ino questions.

"well…"

"hey there naruto-kun" Ayame greets naruto. "Who is this here? Your girlfriend I suppose. Huh, huh, am I right? Come on tell me."

"Calm down neechan, Ino-chan is just my friend, right Ino."

"yea just friends." Ino replies

--- At the Yamanaka house ---

"So he is the one isnt he; the one who carries the nine tails fox." Yuuki lying on her husbands lap on their couch asks.

"Yep he's the one. He has the whisker marks on his cheeks." Inoichi replies sadly. "Poor kid has had to suffer through a lot." Looking down stroking his wife's long hair.

"Ino seems to have taken quite a liking to him though, have you noticed?" Yuuki asks looking into her husbands eyes.

"Do you think we should do it?" Inoichi asks.

"I think she'll love it." Yuuki smiles.

"You know things are gonna change doing this right?" Inoichi questions.

"Of course they will hopefully for the better."

"So theirs really no doubt…"

"No doubt in my mind? Not one now let's get this done."

"You can read my mind without the use of jutsu. Ok I'll make the arrangements."

"Now to prepare for naruto-kun."

--- Ramen Stand ---

"Hold on you just called her neechan-but you just said you have no family?" Ino says

"Well the old man and Ayame were like a family to me plus they give great ramen discounts." He laughs as the food is being served.

Shaking her head she slowly slurps he noodles and soon falls in love with the taste. _Hey this stuff is great I wonder how they make this stuff naruto sure seems to like it a lot. _

Looking toward the sky the sun is about to set and with day turning to night the temp drops as well. Chilly winds freeze Ino's exposed arms and legs causing her to shiver. _Is it just me or did it get really cold out?_ Rubbing her arms to keep warm some she mumble to herself "shoulda brought a jacket."

Suddenly a blanket of warmpth enveloped her body. Looking up she sees naruto only wearing a black tee instead of his jacket. "naruto-kun you really don't have to."

He rests his head on her shoulder while his arms wrap around her waist. "But I want to." His warm breath tingled her neck as he spoke, Ino felt as if she was going to melt like and ice cube at any moment.

_ZIP _

Narutos hands had zipped up the jacket to hold in all Ino's warmpth and protect her from the cold.

_What a mood killer. _Ino thinks to herself blowing an annoying strain of hair from her face.

With the food gone and paid for the two decide to return from whence they came, back to the flower shop they go.

"Naruto-kun I'm tired would you carry me home?" Ino asks with trade marked puppy dog eyes. Unable to resist such cuteness, naruto held in his arms tired Ino. She yawned and shifted periodically like a cat until they had reached their destination.

"So tired," Naruto panted as he neared the door.

"Oh come on you big baby you only have a few more feet." Ino yells at him pointing at the door. Trudging to the door Naruto almost falls unable to carry Ino any further.

"Men can be such babies." Ringing her door bell she is greeted by her ever ecstatic mother.

"Hey where is dad? I thought he was suppose to be back by 6?" Ino questions

"Well that is his usual curfew but I sent him on a quick errand he should be back shortly." Yuuki said folding laundry.

"Guess who's back?" Inoichi yells upon entering the home.

"Mom why does this world need men in it I swear they can be so immature."

"I've asked myself that same question too. But I think we would end up killing eachother without men. Have you ever seen a real bad cat fight those girls fight I swear it's a death match."

"Naruto," Inoichi says "I have some good news for you."

* * *

yay now this chap is done and review 


	3. naruto has a home

Looking over to Inoichi he is pulled off into another room.

"Mom where's dad taking naruto?" Ino questions

"Nowhere just needs to talk to him for a bit… hey why are you wearing Naruto's jacket?"

Ino looking at herself notices that she still had on his jacket and said "It got a little cold out and naruto-kun was nice enough to lend this to me."

Smirking Yuuki thinks _I wonder how she is going to react to the news_.

-next room-

"Ok naruto have a seat we need to have a talk." Inoichi said pointing to a chair.

"Ok what is this all about?" naruto asks taking a seat.

"Now I know about you and your little tenant," naruto cringed thinking he would be hurt yet again by a villager.

"Please don't…" naruto begins to plead but is cut off

"Doesn't worry I'm not like the rest nor is my wife. The fourth put the fox in you to save the rest of us," sighing Inoichi continues "unfortunately the villagers use you as a scapegoat the one to blame it all on."

"But why be nice to me they will see you guys as bad people and wont buy from your nice flower shop."

"The shop is just something we do on the side when being a ninja gets slow like a back up. To tell you the truth I would rather you stay here then that run down apartment you live in."

A light bulb turns on in naruto's head "he he now that you bring up the subject the reason I kinda came back was because my place got torched and well I guess you got the picture."

"Oh really well this is good news because we have adopted you into our family. Now your last name won't be changed but you have a family that's gonna care for you what do you say."

Naruto's eyes began to tear. He ran and hugged Inoichi "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hey wanna go tell Ino? Well she is going to find out anyway when she has to split her room with someone tonight." He chuckles thinking about her response either its going to be happiness or pure shock.

Walking into the next room naruto has a great big smile plastered on his face.

Yuuki chuckles seeing naruto so happy "I take it you heard the good news naruto."

Not even speaking naruto nods his head furiously. Now not knowing what's going on Ino look to everyone for answers. "Hey what's going on naruto?"

"Let me fill in the gaps for you Ino honey." Yuuki starts "naruto has been alone without a family for a while and now we have adopted him into our family."

Looking over to naruto "so does that mean naruto is…is my brother?"

"nope" Inoichi says "we are simply care providers that could be seen as say 'parents' but no he is not your brother but say somewhere down along the line you and…" Inoichi was stopped by Yuuki "they'll figure it out sooner or later she whispers."

"Ino I'm going to need you to make space in your room for the futon to extend."

"Why mother"

"Well we certainly don't want naruto here to sleep on the floor now do we?"

"Yea your right."

"When have I not been right?"

"Well there was that time with the dishwasher" Inoichi said

"Yea or the time with the vacuum." Ino pips in

"Shut up that was a rhetorical question." Yuuki shouts to the ceiling and everyone laughs. Now upset Yuuki looks at the clock

"Ok kids its time for bed" crossing her arms Yuuki orders them to bed

"Aww" the three groan

"Not you Inoichi what am I going to do with you."

"I don't know love me, care for me, simple things like that." He answers

Ino shows naruto to her room where it turns out to be a pigsty.

"Sorry about the mess. He he" she chuckles rubbing the back of her head _no wonder sakura keeps calling me pig ill have to get her one day._

Naruto bending over starts to pick things up on the floor, Ino follows suit by getting on her hands and knees throwing her socks and shirts towards the hamper in the corner.

"uh Ino-chan ill let you pick this stuff over here up." Naruto says turned away hiding a nose bleed. Apparently in Ino's pigsty there is a discrete pile of her parties. "I'd rather not touch your personal stuff." Still trying to hide his nose.

"Come on the more we put away the more time we have…to… sleep..." Turning to see why he wasn't doing anything she soon discovered why. Pushing him over to her side "Get the rest of this stuff and I'll get the 'you know what'." Soon the room was clean and the wood floor shown.

Looking at a clock it read 10:40 Ino stretches reaching for the ceiling. Ino unconsciously walks to her dresser opens a drawer grabbing a night gown and begins to disrobe. "uh Ino-chan I'm still here." Naruto says as she begins to peel her shirt off. "eep!" she screechs "naruto go to the bathroom while I change would ya!" she scolds him. Like a scared puppy he darts to the bathroom afraid of what might happen if he did otherwise. Noticing what she has done Ino walks to the door of the bathroom and knocks.

"Naruto? I'm sorry its just different having to share a room especially with a boy."

"You mean you're not mad?" still scared Ino is Narutos first friend and really didn't want to mess things up. The door creeks open and he pokes his head out. Turning her back she shouts behind her "come on naruto lets get some sleep."

In her night gown she leaps onto her bed bouncing twice before settling. "All you have to do is pull that little grip and you have a bed."

Pulling on the grip nothing happens. He pulls again still nothing. Now naruto is getting annoyed and pulls as hard as he could.

_Snap_

The metal grip breaks off. "uh Ino-chan…" showing a handle Ino shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Pulling her covers she opens up her bed to him. "Come on we can share the bed ok." Nodding. He climbs into the bed and lies back "nite naruto." Ino says "good night Ino-chan."

Lights out they both fell asleep and subconsciously naruto wraps his arm around Ino…

* * *

thanks for reading and there are more chapters to come keep reading and review 


	4. time skip and time to vote

Warmth enveloped his body, as he breathes in & out the smell of honey and flowers fills his mind. _ Ino-chan._

A set of eyes peer into the room. Yuuki smiles at the sight of Ino and naruto in the bed together.

She walks to her bedroom and starts talking to Inoichi about how many grandchildren she wants, what they may look like, and how long she has to wait…

next morning

Ino's eyes slowly crack open the light from the sun temporarily blinds her but after a few moments her eyes adjust. When she looks in front of her she sees naruto, still asleep but happy. Upon further inspection of his face she notices the whisker marks on his cheeks.

_What are theses things?_

Slowly and delicately Ino rubs a whisker with her thumb.

The reaction she gets is something she would never have guessed. Naruto actually starts to purr. Not only did she find it strange but it was a little funny. She giggled and continued to stroke his whiskers.

Slowly his eye open as his body is flooded with sensations of pleasure; something naruto hadn't felt…ever.

"Ino-chan." He mumbles while unconsciously moving his head closer to Ino's hand.

"So this feels good huh?" Ino asks obviously meaning stroking his whiskers.

"It feels." naruto is at a loss for words he doesn't know how to explain it.

The door opens as Yuuki pokes her head in "come on you two love birds come down for breakfast."

"mom!" Ino blushes yelling at her mother.

Ino heads to the bathroom to shower and get dressed while naruto sat in the room on the bed.

_Ino-chan is a really nice person. Her family has been so nice to me. There has to be something that I can do to help out around here to pay them back._

"Naruto the shower is free. Later on we are going out to get you some new cloths." Ino says drying off her hair with a towel. She wares her usual purple outfit with bandages on her thighs

"Ok thanks." Naruto says walking into the bathroom.

After the shower Naruto felt great. It had been so long since the feeling of actual hot clean water running over his body. Naruto must have washed off a pound of dirt and grime. After the wash Naruto dawns his usual orange jumpsuit and walks down the stairs. He joins Ino and Yuuki who appear to have finished eating breakfast.

Ino pushes a plate towards Naruto. "Here ya' go fresh and hot pancakes."

Naruto looks puzzled; all he had ever eaten was ramen and some milk. But not to be rude Naruto sits in the seat and starts to eat. Once he started he couldn't stop, he loved the pancakes and had seconds as well.

With her purse in hand Yuuki says, "Okay Naruto now that you are done eating we can get you some cloths."

"But Ms.Yamanaka these cloths are fine you don't…" Naruto started

"We are going out to get you cloths and that is final. Those rags you have are practically falling apart as we speak." She said very forcefully

Inoichi whispers into Naruto's ear "psst kid, believe me I've been married to her for years do as she says, and everything is ok." Naruto nods his head in aggrement.

"Well only because you insist Ms. Yamanaka." Naruto scratched the back of his head and began walking to the door.

While out Naruto began to get the usual stares from the villagers. Though now it seemed different with the Yamanaka's present, there was still a strange dark aura around them.

At the clothing shop they Ino and Yuuki are greeted by the cashier, while when Naruto walked in the cashier sneered and turned away.

"Naruto come over here!" Ino shouted "we have found some cloths for you."

Walking over to them Naruto looks at the attire they have selected and smiles in approval. Yuuki hands the cloths over to Naruto and tells him to try it on. Walking to the dressing room Naruto tries on the clothing. Looking in a body length mirror he turns and bends to see any and all angles of what he looks like. He has black pants with a white shirt, with a black and red jacket, Naruto was amazed at what a simple change of could do for him.

Walking out Yuuki claps her hands while Ino seems to be stuck in a daze…

_time skip_

As the seasons past as the bond between Naruto and Ino grew. The two had fun together and Ino had introduced Naruto to Sakura. Ino grew jealous of how Naruto would constantly give Sakura his affections and protect her from bullies. Though she was young she had become possessive of Naruto as if she owned him. Funny thing was, it was the other way around, little did Naruto or Ino for that fact know… Naruto had possession of Ino's heart…

When Ino's family had taken Naruto in he was 8 but now at 13 he and Ino go to the Ninja academy in konoha.

(Quick AN Sakura is not going to be mean to Naruto for this part. Naruto is good friends but there is still bashing from Sakura. Sorry if she seems OOC.)

"Naruto-kun" a voice sings out. Naruto's eyes crack open. "come on sleepy time to wake up."

"No I don't wanna." Naruto says turning away from Ino.

"Naruto get up now!!!" Ino yells at him not only yanking away narutos warm blanket but flings him from the bed.

_Damn that hurt. How many times do I have to remind myself not to make Ino-chan angry? _Naruto thinks mentally while rubbing his head.

Ino stands in front of Naruto looking down on him "come on we have to go to the academy its graduation day."

"Ok ok Ino-chan could you leave so I can get dressed?"

Walking out his door Ino turns and says "hurry up then."

Naruto gets dressed in his black pants white t-shirt and red and black jacket. He fixes up his hair with his hands and walks out the door.

"Ok Ino-chan lets go." Naruto says excitedly.

"Mom, me and Naruto are leaving now see ya later." Ino shout out before closing the door.

The street is nearly empty with a few people walking around. Ino in her usual purple outfit with the bandages on her legs, she stares blankly at the road until sakura comes into view.

"forehead."

"Ino-pig"

The two glare at each other and turn away.

_Oh no not this again._

"Naruto would you tell this ugly duckling that sasuke-kun is going to be mine."

"sakura Ino said…" Naruto began only to be interrupted

"Well you tell Ms. piggy that sasuke-kun likes me 10x better that her." Sakura glares back.

"What the hell is it with you two and sasuke all he is, is some emo kid that could care less for either of you." Naruto whispers just audible enough for the two to hear.

"What was that naru-kun?" Ino asks

A shiver ran up and down Naruto's spine_. The only time Ino calls me that is when she is about to kill me._ Shaking his head he replies, "Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Ino continues to the academy. Naruto hated being in the middle of their quarrels but if he wasn't one of them would probably be dead by now. In an attempt to get them off topic Naruto talks to them about the graduation.

"It's finally here, yay we are finally about to become genin." Naruto has his hands on the back of his head hoping they say something.

"yea I mean I can't believe its here already." Sakura says with a smile looking at Naruto.

"Well I can't wait. I'm gonna be the best kunoichi ever." Ino says sticking her tongue out.

"nice try but you have to be smart to do that kind thing." Sakura says

_Oh god not again._

academy

"The following teams are team six sasuke, choji, shikamaru; team seven Naruto, Ino, Sakura. Now go off to lunch, afterwards report to the assigned rooms to meet your new sensei." Iruka says and everyone is off.

Ino and sakura had run off somewhere to eat while Naruto walked into the forest to relax. "man, it was crazy last night…"

///_flash back_\\\

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto screams while attacking his ex sensei mizuki.

"na-Naruto how did you learn that." Iruka questions from the tree.

"I took a peek at the scroll, and I taught myself that jutsu. Pretty cool huh." Naruto said with a smile.

"yea it was cool," iruka removes his headband and hands it to Naruto.

"Cool enough to pass one Naruto Uzimaki." Iruka said with a smile

present

"Naruto get your ass down here I don't want to be late meeting our teacher." Sakura shouts at Naruto from the ground.

Looking down he finds a pink dot "how did you find me Sakura?"

"just get down here you baka." Sakura says walking off

"Yo hey wait for me…

Readers tell me what you want naru Ino or naru Ino saku

REVIEW NOW!!!!


	5. authors note

hey everyone im sorry that you may percive this AN as a new chapter so here i go.

i have noticed that i make mistakes after all i am human but i am willing to look for a beta at this point especially when has intergrated a system letting authors send back and fourth docs. the criteria for being my beta is simple.

1 must be a spell and grammer check machine

2 can read and edit my work in a timly fashion

3 have authored one multi-chapter story or 2 one-shots

thanks for reading and those interested please review


	6. the team

excuse the wait please enjoy readers

Walking back Naruto was excited that he Sakura and Ino were now genin and soon to be sent on missions to save the village and such.

"So Sakura-chan were gonna kick ass as a team aren't we?" Naruto says with a grin.

"Naruto calm down being a ninja isn't all about kicking ass and its not that easy especially with what little knowledge your head has."

With a hand on his heart he says back to her "ow Sakura-chan that hurt are you sure you don't wanna twist the knife in my heart before removing it?" she punches him in the shoulder as the continue to the academy.

"We have come a long way though huh?" Naruto says in all seriousness.

"Yea we have come a long way from the days you had to save me from those bullies ranting about my forehead."

"I still don't see what is wrong with it, your forehead aint that big and I think its kinda cute."

A small blush rose to her cheeks

"Naruto stop your embarrassing me." She says while playfully shoving him.

"What is so bad about complimenting you, sometimes I swear I don't understand you girls. One minute your at each other throats, the next your the best of friend."

"We're girls I don't think you'll ever understand us."

"At least tell me what this fascination with the emo kid is."

"HIS WHOLE FAMILY WAS KILLED DON'T CALL HIM EMO."

"AH" he yells clapping his hands over his ears.

"just tell me why him of all people."

As Sakura was about to start Ino yells from down the street.

"stop talking start running we're gonna be late!"

and so they ran to the class room

--1 ½ hours later—

"I coulda been killed and brought back to life before our sensei arrives." Naruto groans

"Shut it Naruto patience is a virtue and this must be a test." Ino huffed equally annoyed with the tardiness of their teacher.

"Ok that's it!" Naruto says getting up and walking to the chalk board and grabbing an eraser he places it on the ledge to fall when the door opens.

"Naruto please he is a jonin he can obviously dodge such a childish trap." Ino scolds

"yea Naruto what are you 4?" Sakura comments though on the inside she said _**cha he deserves it for being late!!**_

As the door creaked open the eraser fell only making the silver haired Jonin slightly pale.

With one eye visible he looks at the three, "my first impression of you three is…immature. i want you three to meet me on the roof." And with a flash he was gone.

"naruto how could you do that the first day and he already calls us immature." ino yells while punching his head.

Once the three arrive on the roof a slight wind blows.

Kakashi standing with a kuni in hand walks up to naruto. "naruto do you understand the ninja chain of command? Why it was put in place? Who is the lowest and who is the highest? I've read up on your file a bit. Adopted into the yamanaka family, well known prankster of konoha, favorite food ramen, and you seem to be good in taijutsu. The fact is that if you cannot grow up you can and will die as a ninja this isnt all fun and games but this is a serious path of life. Loved ones can be lost in the blink of an eye and there is nothing you can do about it. The little stunt you pulled with the eraser I could have avoided easily, but..." quickly disappearing and reappearing behind ino, he grabs her holding the kuni close to her neck.

"being a ninja is not a game and just like that people can die." he released her allowing the information to sink in.

"today you all can go home I want all three of you to arrive at training ground 7 at 0400 hours you are dismissed" he disappeared again leaving naruto in a deep state of thought as well as ino and sakura.

"naruto you okay?" sakura finally said

"i'll be fine you and ino can head home im gonna go train for a bit, ino, tell ma ill be home before 10, later"

Jumping off the rooftop he bounds back and fourth between buildings to his secret training area.

Sakura and ino began walking towards the flowershop on there way sakura started to say something that made sense.

"ino, why do we fight over sasuke? I mean he is popular but I mean he ignores us when we are nice to him or ask if he wants to eat with us. Why in the world do we keep going back?"

after some thought ino turns to sakura and admits "your right why do we follow his ass around like brain dead fan girls. If I need to be anyones girlfriend he better be deserving of some one like me, or at least fawn at my feet every now and then."

sakura laughs

"who is going to want to fawn at your feet you really have to set your standards low if you want some one to do that. For starters look for someone that will accept you that is what I want."

ino scoffs sakuras remarks "please acception is easy he needs to be hansome strong and if lacking in strong money is a good way to make up for that."

"thats ino as shallow as ever." sakura rolls her eyes.

Once arriving at the shop the two were still arguing about their choice in men.. or boys for that matter.

"mom me and sakura are here." she yells as she reappears from a back door.

"and where is naruto-kun at?" she asks holding white lilies in a bouquet.

"he said he went off to train and he'll be back before 10 or 11 I forget."

"ok well now what are you two arguing about now is it that uchiha again?" though she knew it was just a phase it did get annoying.

"actually mrs. Yamanaka we dont want him anymore but now we cant decide which kind of guy would be better for us to date I mean we don't wanna shoot too low or aim to high we just want to find that median you know?" sakura explained.

Yuki sighed "ah to be young again." she said dreamily

" you know I was know all around this village and your father eventually had to fight all these boys off just so he could date me. I think it was worth all the trouble he put me through now that I think about it." yuki stared into space as she recollected memories.

"ok well mom we are going to my room to continue this. We'll holler is we need anything."

Naruto's training grounds were located in the forests near the hokage monument

_if my sensei can get ahold of ino-chan like that then I really need to prepare for some hard training _he mentaly says

"kage bushin no jutsu" 20 clones poofed into existence surrounding naruto on all sides.

Taking a deep breath he falls into his taijutsu stance just as the first clone rushes forward. Naruto attacks with sharp strong punches, and jabs. Naruto soon demolishes his small army of clones. Breathing heavy he summons 30 clones and continues to pummel them.

Right jab

left hook

windmill kick

sissor kick

dodge

side step

once all his self training was done he had fought up to 80 clones at once. Dead tired he continued on knowing he had to become better if her was to protect his precious people.

Straining to 30 push ups his arms gave out.

Up in the trees kakashi sits watching naruto somewhat amused.

_This shall prove to be interesting. He seems very determined and me grabbing his team mate seems to have struck a nerve._

Continuing his gaze naruto eventually reaches a decent tree to rest against

_I just need a nap 15 minutes max and I should be recharged and ready to..._

he cant even complete a mental thought and falls asleep on th espot.

Yamanaka residence

the clock neared 10:30 and with no naruto in site ino began to worry.

Sakura having been arguing with ino on boys the whole time had not noticed the clock that ino constantly peered at.

"what are you looking at?" sakura asks finally noticing ino looking beyond her left shoulder.

Turning around she sees the clock and it is now 10:34.

"hey wasn't naruto suppose to be here by now?"ino asks sakura though she already knew the answer.

With Ino's parents sleeping in, sakura and ino sneak out in search of their naruto.

"where could he be the little brat." ino growls under her breath

"come on where does he normaly hang out any secret places you two know about." sakura said in a suggestive manner

"what are you getting at?" ino asked with a hint of anger in her voice

"oh nothing nothing." she smiled knowing what buttons she can push on ino

"hold on now that I think about it there is one place, sakura you can go home im sure your mom is getting worried by now."

"ok dont do anything naughty ino" sakura winked at ino

"shut up" she yelled as sakura disappeared into the night.

As ino makes it to the top of the hokage monument she looks around for naruto and fails to find him.

"NARUTO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" she yells hoping to get his attention.

Walking to the forest behind the heads, with the faint glow of the moon she can make out blonde hairs and a foot by a tree.

"naruto?" she says as she creeps closer

"ino-chan sakura-chan, dont worry about this guy I can take him" naruto speaks in his sleep

**dreamscape**

on a dirt path in the forest naruto sakura and ino walk. As they approch a bridge by a river the sound of leaves being blown past sound around them.

All three in a defencive position, kuni in hand two ninja with metal claw gauntlets block the bridge.

"hey there kiddys where you think your going?" the first thug says. The two walk toward sakura and ino only to be cut off by naruto.

"ino-chan sakura-chan, dont worry about this guy I can take him" arms spread out he trys to block access to the girls as much as possibe

TBC

sorry had to do it and I know that there are a series of grammer and spelling mistakes

need a beta just send me a message im desperate


	7. worries

**dreamscape**

on a dirt path in the forest naruto sakura and ino walk. As they approch a bridge by a river the sound of leaves being blown past sound around them.

All three in a defensive position, kuni in hand two ninja with metal claw gauntlets block the bridge.

"hey there kiddys where you think your going?" the first thug says. The two walk toward sakura and ino only to be cut off by naruto.

"ino-chan sakura-chan, dont worry about this guy I can take him" arms spread out he trys to block access to the girls as much as possibe

"Don't you get near them if you want a fight it's gonna be between you and me."

the man laughed "come on kid you really? Ha ha ha ha and what are you going to do if I touch your little girlfriend hmm? Are you going to punch me with your little fists?"

slapping Naruto aside, a large sword slices Ino's chest. Her eyes empty of their pale blue as a pink mist of blood sprays from her chest…

"INO!" Naruto wakes with at start, he swung his head back and forth until his surrounding looked very familiar.

"Naruto kun?" Ino spoke, slowly walking from behind a tree. She kneels on the ground staring into his eyes. "hey there why are you out so late?" Naruto asks with his cheerful smile.

"you idiot its passed 11 o'clock and you want to know why I'm late?!" she began to yell at him but soon enough embraced him in a warm hug.

"Please don't disappear on me like that; you're the only one that gets me worried so easily." Ino spoke softly to his ear, her warm breath tickling the back of his neck. "Ino I'm never going to leave you alone, it's the promise of a life time." With that said the two walk home towards the flower shop. Upon reaching the door to the entrance Naruto's dream stirs back to life. Grabbing Ino's hand softly he asks "Ino I know this going to sound strange but, remember those times when we where younger, well would it be alright if just for tonight we share the same bed. I just have this bad feeling I cannot shake and I has something to do with you."

"Would you mind if I ask what it has to do to me, or do you just want to wait till morning." Ino asked knowing that this was really bothering him. All he said was "morning."

The house was dark and quiet all they could hear was the faint snoring of Ino's mother and father.

Her room was a pale blue but in the darkness only lit by what ever light the moon could deliver the walls seemed to be white. Both their shoes came off next the socks when it came time to truly unrobe the reality of both being 13 began to set. Ino slowly blossoming into a woman her breasts had grown to make boys drool already not to mention she usually slept in the nude. "Naruto could you turn for a moment." He turned without question and waited until she deemed it okay for him to turn back. Rather than a nightgown as Naruto was expecting Ino was dressed in one of his slightly older black shirts that almost seemed to drape over her only to show the peaks of her breasts. Naruto only discarding his pants they both lay in the bed face to face Ino almost falling instantly to sleep all she does is place a hand on Naruto's cheek bidding him sweet dreams softly rubbing his whisker marks.

When her eyes closed he sighed running his fingers through her hair. "I will never let anything happen to you Ino-chan." As his eyes closed as if it was déjà vu the light from the hall crept from the door slightly ajar. Yuuki smiled and returned to sleep.

The next morning was like the rest though except everything started three hours earlier. Mom and dad had not woken up yet. So breakfast was very quiet. The soft clatter of sliver spoons hitting up on ceramic bowls.

"Ino-chan aren't you going to eat anything?" Naruto asked out of concern her bowel of food was very empty and she had hardly put anything inside.

"I'm fine Naruto but what about you is anything wrong?" Ino said referring to the night before.

"It's just that I'm scared that I might not be strong enough to protect you and Sakura. Though given the fact that Kakashi sensei is a highly ranked Jounin, I just couldn't stand the fact that he was able to get passed me and get in a position where if he was an enemy, you'd be dead. All that I am doing is upping the training."

"Oh." She really had nothing to say and to be truthful with herself she did enjoy her nights rest with Naruto in the bed and with Sasuke out of they way Naruto was actually looking like the next big thing.

_But I can't what if he doesn't like me that way. Won't it be weird dating someone you can practically call a brother? _ Thoughts rushed to her head.

"Ino up, up, time to head to the training grounds." Naruto nudged her shoulder as he placed his bowl in the sink.

Sakura had already beaten them to the bridge and stood staring smiling at the sun, the sun was just peaking over the horizon while the sky around changed into a rainbow of colors. "So what time is it?" Naruto asked not really caring who answered.

Sakura yawned "ne 4:30" still staring at the sky. Naruto walks to a nearby tree and sits against it. "Come on girl sit with me." He calls to them waiting for them. When they decide to sit with him as both steal a shoulder they both eventually fall asleep and take a nap until their sensei arrives an hour and a half later.

Both the girls asleep Naruto couldn't help but be happy with himself, sure they were only friends but come on one guy two girls both sleeping in his arms, Naruto had to have done something right. As his eyes began to droop the sound of gravel crunching under one's feet began to approach. He didn't care but when the feet stopped Naruto looked around to find Kakashi standing with his orange book in hand. Knowing it was time for training Naruto nudged Ino and Sakura to wake.

"good morning kids lets get to work."


	8. THE TEST

Sorry for waiting so long to update and there will of course be some gramatical errors, anyway the updates will become less frequent but i will try to keep my updates to a minimum of 2K words. keep reading review and enjoy

* * *

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE

The warmth of the sun caressed their faces. She remembered the rising of the sun and the falling of her eyes. The rhythmic beat of a heart pressed against her ear. The music was soft at first but soon loud enough to wake her up. Ino was the first to rise from her rest on Naruto. Looking to her left Sakura slowly woke but it seemed as though her hands clutched Naruto's jacket.

"Morning Ino-chan" Naruto said still a bit groggy. She smiled rather that speaking and found her sensei reading his orange book. Sakura woke as well, with a blush matching her hair. She felt secure around Naruto and it looked as though she had her head buried into his chest. "Morning to you too Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted as her eyes fluttered adjusting to the light, she yawned and stretched her arms. "Now that you three love birds are done I would like to get on with your test." Kakashi said promptly closing his book and hiding it in his pouch. Pacing back and forth in front of the trio Kakashi ponders who would be the best subject for his latest test. "Naruto have you improved much since our last encounter?" Kakashi asks, suddenly Kakashi moves to grab Ino has he had done the previous day, Naruto didn't flinch. The kunai pressed to Ino's neck Kakashi looks at him with disappointment

_Poof!!_

Ino's body poofed away and instead a kage bushin of Naruto had been left in her place with the kunai pressed against its neck now. Looking around Kakashi finds Ino just sitting calmly watching the scene below on a tree branch with a smirk on her face. _'This shall be very interesting indeed; Naruto seems to hold a vast amount of potential.' _ Kakashi smiles and retracts his weapon, the bushin disappears. Ino pushes off from the branch to land gently on the ground next to Sakura. "Now what is this test Kakashi sensei?" Sakura said in almost a mocking tone. "Well if Ino will step forward for a moment the test can begin." Stepping forward Kakashi whispers in her ear and the two disappear for a moment. When he reappeared Ino was not with him.

"Within this forest is a log, to which Ino is bound to. Traps lay scattered in this forest and now I want you two to find her but there is a time limit, when the sun is at its highest point you have to have found her otherwise all three of you are disqualified and are sent back to the academy." Leaning up against a tree Kakashi retrieved his book from his pouch, "go." He says, as if he could care less. With that Naruto and Sakura leap to find Ino. They break after a moment and Naruto lifts his head to the sky _flowers and honey WEST _!! Naruto signals for Sakura to follow but unfortunately leaves her. "NARUTO WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!" she screams no more than two seconds after he disappeared, looking around she saw fallen leaves and small branches underneath a strong tree limb _that is where he went._ She followed his trail hoping to catch him in time.

**Ino-_chaaaaaaaaaaaaan_**

"…japan eats a hand and, yours only yours I'm not afraid of dance'n, its no lie misa in the club sayin, look anime on me, caramelldansen…" (Reference: caramelldansen misheard lyrics YOUTUBE and just listen to the song) Ino casually sings as she awaits the arrival of one of her team mates. Rather than being bound as her friends were told she was free to move in the area as long as she didn't leave of help her friends in any way. With a bento box sitting, waiting to be opened Ino attacks and investigates what's inside. Ropes fly from the box binding her to one of the three logs present and a note slowly drifted in the sky landing in Ino's one useful hand. _Pandora's Box tee hee_ with a chibi Kakashi drawn on laughing. _I always hate being the butt end of jokes._

**Forest **

"Sakura, are you still there?" Naruto asks as he continues to follow Ino's scent. Turning for a second he stops and sighs. "crap." Back tracking Naruto steps on ninja wire stealthily hidden in the shadows, kunai swoop through the air as silent as death. Missing Naruto by only inches the passing of the wind puts him on alert searching for any more incoming weapons. With nothing else coming Naruto leaps high into the air to see if he can spot either of his friends.

**Sakura**

"AHH" she screams as she sets multiple explosive tags off, bounding from tree limb to limb. "NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dropping to the ground she searches for any signs of her teammates. "Sakura, Sakura where are you?" Naruto called searching for her. "What am I going to do with her?" he asks himself. Carefully watching where he steps Naruto notices a wire trap shining in the sun. Stepping over it he immediately sets off the trap as he foot hit the nearly invisible wire matching the green grass. A bright flash from a flash bomb blinds Naruto, and walks straight into a tree.

After avoiding traps as best she could Sakura finally finds Naruto, out cold next to a tree. "baka." She shakes her head and tries to wake him up. Taking a moments break she sits next to Naruto still out cold, closing her eyes the world seemed to melt away. All she could hear were the soft snores of her team mate and the sound of the wind blowing through the forest. Opening here eyes she stares into the sky. She groans,_ we only have an hour before the test is over. _Pulling a kunai out from her pouch she pressed the tip to one of Naruto's fingers, his eyes winced as the prick soon drew a bead of blood which Sakura had soon began to suck on the tiny wound as she had many years ago when they were younger

`~~`flash`~~`

_"Sakura-chan be careful with that knife." Naruto cautioned as the 9 year old Sakura attempted to slice an apple. The three were at their home base AKA the flower shop Ino had gone off to her room for a change of cloths when she had gotten some dirt on them from potting plants. "Naruto would you do this for me I'm fed up with this." The knife was dull and the excessive force was not helping at all. Noticing this Naruto quickly grabbed the sharpening stone next to the chopping block and sharpened the edge like a samurai would his sword. Once he was satisfied Naruto rather than chopping the apple used the knife to cut away at the thin layer of skin that annoyed Sakura. "almost there…" he announced as he neared the bottom of the apple "shit!" Naruto whispered as the knife nicked his thumb "aww Naruto." Sakura said in the cutest way. Placing the apple back on the chopping block Sakura grabbed his hand. She licked away the leaking blood and then put his thumb into her mouth and sucked on the blood. "hey your not part vampire are you Sakura??" he asked nervously "ku ku ku you have found out me as well as Ino are vampires and WE WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!" she said in a Dracula like manner. Of course they are not vampires; Sakura simply likes the taste of blood._

_``~``end``~`` _

Feeling the familiar sense of the life being sucked from him, he could feel the way her tongue would lap at his finger to get every drop of blood produced. "Can I help you?" he asked in a sarcastic way. "Please, don't act as if you don't like this." She said removing his finger for only a second. The finger had soon clotted and it was then relinquished from its warm, wet prison. "Ino-chan never did like it when you did that to me." As he brushed himself off, "she will have to deal with that, oh by the way has she told you the news yet?" She almost forgot the reason they were out in the forest to begin with, "no, I haven't heard, what is it?" Entering a clearing the two found Ino as promised, tied to a log, "FINALLY IVE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS!!"

* * *

i understand its not much but i dont wanna stop writing a ficlike some other writers i will soon update my others that some may have interest in

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. sins

hello all and happy christmas, merry newyear, and good inaguration day to all

i have finally decided to update this story after a long time of no ideas

so to continue i would like to also say that i have added and additional 1500 words to this story for extra reading fun enjoy

read and review plezzzzzzz

* * *

Feeling the familiar sense of the life being sucked from him, he could feel the way her tongue would lap at his finger to get every drop of blood produced. "Can I help you?" he asked in a sarcastic way. "Please, don't act as if you don't like this." She said removing his finger for only a second. The finger had soon clotted and it was then relinquished from its warm, wet prison. "Ino-chan never did like it when you did that to me." As he brushed himself off, "she will have to deal with that, oh by the way has she told you the news yet?" She almost forgot the reason they were out in the forest to begin with, "no, I haven't heard, what is it?" Entering a clearing the two found Ino as promised, tied to a log, "FINALLY IVE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS!!"

When they found her they had reached the deadline and Kakashi was present. And three inos were found tied to the three stumps.

"huh what's going on?" Naruto questioned, they had successfully completed the test but now there was a twist at the end.

"in order to pass you three need to be able to use teamwork in all and any situations now if you can pick which is the real Ino then you may go home and return tomorrow. But if you choose wrong then you fail you two have three minutes.

"hmm how should we do this Naruto?" Sakura asked wondering how to tell.

"I got this no problem Sakura." Walking to each of the Inos Naruto smells their heads. It was easy to see that their Ino was indeed the one in the middle. With a short congratulation, the three were free to spend the day as they wish.

*****

"so what do you say that we celebrate with a little ramen? Ino? Sakura?" Naruto asks hoping to get some of his favorite noodles for the ramen stand.

"No!" they yell in unison.

"sorry, well lets head to the house for something." Naruto leads the way with his hands behind his head letting the sun caress his face.

The two trailed only by a few steps, everyone was tired and hungry, they all were surprised by the simplicity of the task but teamwork was necessary for such a mission and the three were possibly the best for a team, they had known each other for—forever.

Upon entering the flower shop everything looked fine but something felt…off.

"mom were back and we brought Sakura with us." Ino's voice echoed in the flower shop. "Mom?" she called again but there was no response. "Ino, Sakura stay here for a moment." Naruto said, but rather than it seeming like a suggestion it was like an order.

He could smell it, something was very wrong, a metallic smell was in the air, it was almost coppery. Looking behind the desk where Yuuki would normally be selling the flowers, it was empty. But the register was open and empty. At this point Naruto knew something was wrong; Inoichi had left on a mission while the three were at their team meeting so this left Yuuki all alone in the shop. Trying to keep from thinking the worst he walks to the wall opposite of the register there was a door that lead to the green house which would also lead to the living area of the home.

She watched as Naruto surveyed the room as if he was a detective or something. He nudged at the swinging doors that lead to the green house and living area. '_What are you doing Naruto-kun?'_

Sakura at this point was in a state of panic not knowing what to do, or for that matter what is going everything had been great that day and now something seemed quite out of place but what could it be?

"Na-Naruto-kun" Naruto could hear the faint voice, it was coming from the storage room. He reached out for the handle and jiggled it; it was locked from the inside. "Mrs. Yamanaka? Are you ok?"

Nothing was heard she didn't respond.

.

.

.

.

"INO, SAKURA COME HERE NOW I'M BY THE STOREAGE ROOM!" Naruto hollered for them to come, if something was wrong he was going to need some help.

The girls leapt into the air being caught off guard by naurto's loud voice. Rushing to the room they hear a loud crash as Naruto throws himself at the door to break it open. The room was dim, the light from the green house only lit a small portion of the entry way.

"mom?" Ino called out hoping for any kind of a response. But there was nothing.

Naruto's pupils changed to slits which were able to absorb light better that the girls, allowing him to see clearer in the dark.

Taking three steps forward glass crunches under his feet; the farther he goes the more glass seems to break and eventually the glass stops.

Doki doki

(AN pronounced doe-key, meaning an increase in heart rate example nervous, scared etc)

He steps in something that is not glass but not the floor either, it is sticky, yet slick, what's worse is it smelled like a coppery metal, sweat ran down his face…

.

.

Doki doki

.

.

He knew who it was and what had happened but not yet the reason why.

"Mrs. Yamanaka!" rushing to check her, placing his fingers by her neck to find a pulse. It was there but it was, even scarier, it was slowing.

"INO, SAKURA we need to get her to the hospital NOW!" he yelled as he tried to pick her up. Blood seeped from a wound on her arm, like a slash from a knife but it was not too deep.

Once Yuuki was on his back they began to make a mad dash to the hospital, _this is really bad, who would do such a thing to mom in this village?! _ Ino's mind rushed thinking what to do. Making a turn at the corner ANBU stopped them taking Yuuki to the hospital and ordering them to the hokage.

"Fuck you! I'm going to stay at the hospital I don't care if the old man needs to see us this is Mrs. Yamanaka, she is my mom!" Naruto screamed at the ANBU and followed them to the hospital.

The melodic tone of the heart monitor filled the room. Other than the tone the room was completely silent. All three sat in the room hoping for her to wake. With Mr. Yamanaka gone on a mission it left Naruto and Ino alone in the home tonight but neither really wanted to leave.

"Sakura?" A voice called from the other side of the door. All three heads move simultaneously to see who it was. It was Sakura's mother who had come to take Sakura home due to the late hours.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go now but ill be back first thing in the morning." With that she was gone and all that was left was Naruto and Ino. Ino's eyes grew weak as she continued to stare at there motionless mother, only focused on the tone of the heart monitor. Slowly she shut her eyes as her body became weak from the exhaustion and the worry she was put through today. Her body weak with exhaustion fell to Naruto's shoulder next to her, only to rub closer to absorb all the warmth he held.

Rather than worry Naruto was full of hate for the one who had done this, he was boiling over in his mind only thinking of who he would have to kill to seek his revenge. But then it happened, Ino began her rest on his shoulder and all the hate and anger faded, his steam was gone and in that moment he was calm again. He looked at her innocent face and felt sadness and worry. _This is probably all my fault, I became too comfortable with Ino and her family and now…now when everything was going great…_doki doki. Ino had now wrapped her arms around his arm holding on to him almost easing his guilt. He brushed his free hand through her hair becoming lost in her scent "Naruto-kun" she would whisper every now and again, it felt nice to be loved, to be thought kindly of, but this still is a horrible event and someone must pay the price. As much as he knew he would hate to leave her it would be the only way to spare their family from such pain again, but every time he moved Ino would only grab tighter. He laughed _its like I'm some big naur teddy bear_.

The door to the room opened flooding the room with the bright hall lights. The hokage has arrived.

"Naruto-kun" the old man greeted trying to make the meeting a little bit cheerful.

"hey old man." He responded but the happiness had been drained from his voice.

The two ANBU guards that escorted the hokage were dismissed so they could have their conversation in private. Looking at Yuuki he gave a long sigh. But then looking at the younger Yamanaka grasping Naruto's arm he smiled.

"I see you hold a special place in that girl's heart huh?" he asked trying to break the tension in the room. Naruto blushed and could not really answer "you don't have to answer Naruto, i just needed you to loosen up a little." Anger boiled in Naruto "  
loosen up, LOOSEN UP!?" Naruto yelled at the man with the anger of a son. "you have no idea what me and Ino have just been through we are scared to death for her and you want me to loosen…." Cutting Naruto off he says "Naruto I need you to calm down." As he pointed to Ino who shifted in her sleep, Naruto looked at there but then glared at the old man.

"Look I know your hurt Naruto and it hurts me to see a nice family like this attacked by someone but getting angry isn't going to solve this." His wise words did not matter, to Naruto, all that mattered was that Mrs. Yamanaka was hurt now all that mattered to him was Ino. "I'm going to the house now both me and Ino will need to rest, please inform Kakashi that we won't be making any arrangements for training soon." Nodding the hokage watched as Naruto carried Ino from their seats out the door.

=-=--=-=--=morning-==--=-=-==

Ino woke quite comfortably for being in the hospital, feeling around without opening her eyes she can feel a soft, plush, and warm blanket wrapped around her opening her eyes she finds her self in her room. Sitting up and swinging her legs to the edge of her bed her feet retract from the cool wood floor. While she stretches she can hear the soft sound of snoring coming from the outside of her door. Slowly opening it she finds Naruto sitting on the floor with his back on the wall with a kunai in hand. She smiled _he was that worried about me?_ Grabbing her blanket Ino sat next to him, then wrapped both her and Naruto, leaning against him only then he begins to stir.

_I do not remember her sleeping next to me before. _She raised her head from his shoulder and smiled "good morning sunshine ha." she laughed a little and turned her body towards him. "I know that you slept out here after god knows how many hours of sitting watch outside my room, I want you to go in my bed and rest for a few more hours kay?" she had such a cute expression on her face he couldn't refuse, he only nodded in response as she pushed him into her room towards the bed. Moaning as he feels the soft mattress beneath him and the plush pillow his head rested on his eyes still drowsy closed. Surprised at how quick he fell asleep Ino removed his headband and slowly ran her fingers through his golden locks. Snapping her finger a couple of times Ino is sure he is asleep now. She showered and prepared to get some groceries before they would return to the hospital to check on mom.

Dressed in a white sundress she walked about the market place watching as the shops came to life. At the heart of the market place lay fruit stands, only appearing in season. With what little money she had Ino was able to purchase the basic necessities for breakfast. Milk, eggs, and some apples, because she felt a reason to indulge in the tasty fruit; she practically began to drool at the thought. _One apple won't kill me. _As she walked she seemed to notice stares, no, more like glares aimed at her. It reminded her of how the people look at Naruto, but it never made sense to her why the people seemed to have so much hate for one person. She stopped at a corner near a dim alley removing the apple from her bag she gave it a quick shine before sinking her teeth into the fruit. Piercing the skin the juice spills from the sides of her mouth.

Quickly turning without noticing she takes four steps down the dark alley, _oops stupid me wrong way. _ Before she could correct her error a large man stood in her way. "Hello young lady..." His creepy voice bellowed. _Naruto…help…_

Slowly waking from his slumber Naruto shakes himself awake, swinging his head from side to side throwing any drowsiness away. Looking around he found he was in Ino's bed and on he nightstand was a short note.

_ Naruto, I've gone to get some food at the market place for us. After breakfast or lunch we will head back to the hospital for mom. Just get dressed and stuff then wait for me._

_Ino_

Shrugging his shoulders he walks to the bathroom following Ino's instructions he showers. Once he was dressed he thought about waiting for Ino in the kitchen _she probably went overboard buying things as usual_. Grabbing his orange jacket before leaving he ran out the door to find Ino.

"Uh would you excuse me I a made a wrong turn." Ino nervously said. His large body blocked the only exit from the alley. Slightly grinding her teeth she growls at him "move now." Throwing the apple at his face the man raises his arm to block the fruit and starts moving forward pushing Ino deeper into the alley. "Stop right now!" she yelled but it seemed as if no one had noticed. Her heart raced, she grew even more nervous, and even though she knew taijutsu it did her no good with an enemy so much larger and in the cramped space of the alley. _Naruto… help…_

As busy as the market usually is Naruto found it very hard just to move around, but finding Ino was going to be just another adventure all together. "Naruto!" a voice calls from afar trying to follow the sound he passes by the fruit stands where the people continue to glare as usual. Over the year a thick skin was a must for Naruto and even then the stares were quite annoying.

"Naruto!" the voice called a second time but now louder and obviously closer. Hiding by the vegetable stands was Sakura she too had dressed casual for a ninja or Kunoichi in her case. Wearing jeans and a hot pink tank she waved him over, it was a wonder she had spotted him in the first place. She closed the distance between them by jogging up to him and giving him a friendly hug. "Hey Sakura how you doing?" Naruto's casual greeting.

"I've been fine, have you seen Ino, I thought I saw her earlier by the fruit stand but then she got lost in the crowd." "It's not that surprising I've been looking for her too. And just looking at these crowds it seems pretty impossible." Walking to the fruit stand where into was last seen the old lady sneered at Naruto. "Look I know you don't like me but have you seen a blonde girl my age?"

"if I knew that harlot was with you I wouldn't have given her those apples." She pointed around the corner on a quieter street. Not caring about the old lady's insult Naruto rushes around the corner to find Ino. Walking behind Naruto, Sakura follows. "Be carful of that demon, you don't want to become a whore do you now?" The old lady said to Sakura not really knowing how to respond Sakura follows Naruto around the corner.

The street was dead; it was quite strange on a day when the market was open. "Ino!" Naruto called hoping she would hear him. "NARU…" she yelled from the alley a few feet away only to be cut off.

Sakura behind him now watches as he makes a dash to an alley a few feet away. "Ino!" Sakura can hear him yell as he rounds the corner. Following with great haste.

The man was now holding Ino up in the her by her wrist her eyes winced in pain her body doing the only thing it knew to do it shouted for some on "Naru…" the man would not let her finish if he had there would most certainly be trouble, he plowed his fist into her stomach driving the air out from her lungs. Now she could barely breath, to yell was an impossible task now.

**_Slam_**

The sound of a fist knocking into Ino's assailant struck. The light hitting Naruto's head cast a shadow over his face. A dark aura could be felt in the alley. Naruto was searing with anger. He could hardly control his animalistic urge to utterly destroy the one that he loved. His eyes had changed from their shimmering blue into a bloody red. His lust for blood to be spilled was growing insatiable.

"Sakura grab Ino and got to the hokage tower" Naruto's voice had changed from being a higher voice like a little kid, to a deep disturbing voice in a scary story.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed Ino and tried as best she could to get her on her back

**_Poof_**

A shadow clone assisted and the two were now off.

The man had fallen from a single blow, Naruto's fist had left an indentation on his mid back, and if that wasn't proof enough of Naruto's anger, he began to circle the man like a vulture and its dying prey.

"you dare to hurt Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled and kicked him as he lay. He reached for his kunai in his pouch, his hand steady as a surgeon.

"I could do this so easily now you scum! But I wont, why? Because I wont stoop to your level, why? Because I am better than you, but if you dare to ever touch Ino again you really don't want to know what is going to happen." Naruto knew this already but the man was unconscious and could not hear a word he just said but Sakura could, Ino could, this is the first either of them had seen Naruto in this light, or rather him being this dark.

Half way down the block Ino's lungs were able to breathe normally, she could feel Sakura carrying her and she saw Naruto for a brief second before the clone poofed away.

"Sakura where is Naruto?" she panicked thinking he was in a fight with the large man

"He is fine Ino don't worry," Sakura said continuing to take her to the tower

"NO you don't understand, I …I need to _(doki doki)_ be sure he is okay." Ino shouted she was scared that Naruto would be hurt and she couldn't stand for that to happen.

_"You dare to hurt Ino-chan! I could do this so easily now you scum! But I wont, why? Because I wont stoop to your level, why? Because I am better than you, but if you dare to ever touch Ino again you really don't want to know what is going to happen."_

They could just hear Naruto talking to the limp body, when he was all finished Naruto took in deep breaths to calm down. His murderous aura lifted and the calm of the day continued.

* * *

if you have probably noticed my writing style has changed tell me if you like or dont like

read and review plezzzzzzzzzz


End file.
